


Smile

by Tamari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a few lessons to learn about romancing women, but Marlene doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For a second person competition, 100 word drabble with prompts "watering can" and "blessing."

"Ouch, Sirius!" she yelps, smacking your hand.

"What?" you say. You pull the metal can behind your back and smile innocently at her.

"You just- you," she sputters.

You wink at her. "Delusional, Marlene? It's okay, darling. We can get you help-"

She glares, but she giggles despite herself.

"Yes, it's a curse," you say, "I know, I'm so attractive, and I'm funny. It just causes so many problems…"

Leaning forward, Marlene kisses you.

You drop the watering can.

When she pulls away, you are speechless.

"Wow," you say at last. "maybe it's a blessing after all."

And Marlene smiles.


End file.
